Transformers Prime: Project Metamorph
by Potterformers
Summary: summary in first page
1. Discovery

**Transformers Prime: Project Metalmorph  
By: Potterformers**

 **In-depth Summary:  
** M.E.C.H. finds an advanced Cybertonian artifact (before the Dingus event), puts it into storage before bringing it out after discovering the Autobots and linking the artifact designs to the Autobots appearance, though while Silas started: Project Chimera, as several scientist secretly studied the device, discovering it purpose and power. Watch as they find out what it does. Pairing: Jack/Sierra/Arcee, June/Sparkplug, Spike/Carly, Sari/Raf and Harry/Harem. Extreme Dumbledore Bashing, Ron bashing, G1 elements, unique powers and set before the Philosophers Stone.

 _ **Prologue-Discovery**_

"Silas sir," reported an agent wearing a full body suit, surrounded by other similarly dressed working around the area, "We found the source of the energy signal we picked up!" the agent further reported, via the radio before and the voice of the one called: Silas orders, "Good, pack it up and bring it to the base in Alaska," causing the troops to load the advanced machine on to a truck, the machine itself looked perfectly well preserved, surprising as it was in the area before the mountain they dug threw formed.

At the Alaskan base, a figure with many scars and cuts, which looked years old had, stopped in front of a convoy of vehicles approaching from their mission. Stopping literary a hairs breath away from the man, the truck front doors opened and the driver disembarked, before the man says, "Do you have the device?" and it was answered with, "Yes sir Silas," while directing the man known as Silas to the trucks trailer, where with a push of a button, allowed the sides to open and slide back into the base of the bed revealing a machine with: several giant sized tubes, mountains of sturdy cables, five separate tanks (3 air tight and 2 collection tanks) and several consoles with large display hubs, bearing strange writing. The device looked alien in nature, as Silas looked it over a voice over his radio sounded, "Sir, this agent 785, come in," grabbing his radio Silas and says, "This is Silas, proceed soldier," "Sir we have Intel of the Dingus, it is being moved tomorrow at 9:00 am," was the reply, which then Silas responds, "Very well, keep tracking it and I want to know the moment it leaves the base in Vancouver," getting an affirmative over the radio before cutting the communication.

Once the communication ended, Silas spoke to the truck driver next to him, "Soldier put the machine into storage and gather your men, get them ready for pick up and some ready my copter," as an order, to the, "Yes sir," from the man, who then returned to truck and drove off to fulfill his orders. The next day, the forces were ready and with a confirmation of the targets departure time, Silas orders, "Men move out," while sitting in a helicopter.

Later that day in Jasper Nevada, within a disused missile silo an almost dead console flared to life with a voice, "Prime, Prime!" flicking a switch a large figure with a deep baritone answers, "Yes agent Fowler?" "The cons are at it again, this time their after the Dingus and our convoy was attacked," said the voice of Fowler, while getting the snickering response of a young girl, "The what?" sparking the explanation of the device and it capabilities, before asking is they could have the device transported using the Ground bridge.

With the request for the ground bridge denied, Prime then states his plan, "We may not be able to used the Ground bridge, but we can act as the convoy itself and guard it from their," while bringing forth a large trailer with a face like emblem on the side, before Prime a Titan of Red and cobalt metal, side his form to a Peterbuilt tracker trailer with the sounds of shifting armor plates, rotating gears and then ordered, "Ratchet open the Ground Bridge to Fowlers coordinates," while hooking his vehicle form to the truck with the help of a dark green and gunmetal mech named: Bulkhead. After being hooked up, Prime then ordered, "Autobots transform and roll out," as the rest of his team, the Autobots shift their forms to that of: cars and motorbike, and then they entered a portal of bluish green energy.

12 hours later:

"So the rumors are true," said the M.E.C.H. Leader Silas, as he observes the battle of titans below him from his chopper, before he ordered his men to pursue a train, that held the Dingus, a pursuit which did not escape the optics of Prime, whom bashed away his final drone and said, "Autobots hold back the Decepticons, I will secure the Dingus," before revert to his Peterbuilt form and racing after the train.

5 additional Hours Later:

"With the loss of the dingus, heralds a new discovery," starts Silas, while he looks over his scans of the mech he faced: Optimus Prime, before raising his head to several scientist in front of him and said, "I want this data analyzed with a fine toothed comb, leave nothing out if they're technology then they can be reversed engineered," before steeping his hands and finished with, "And all technology belongs to Mech." But unknown to him, another M.E.C.H. commander was looking at the data, finding similarity between their recently obtained device and the Lifeforms in the scanned data.

(A.N. Optimus was not the only one scanned, just the one shown.)

The M.E.C.H. commander known as: Simply, the Director orders his men, "Study device no. 8059621473659821, and leave no cable unscrutinized, I want to know what it is used for and how it can be used to ascend M.E.C.H.s ultimate goal," getting the respectful reply of, "Yes Sir!" from the mass of men. Before they carried out their orders.

Back in Jasper, a boy barely looking the age of ten with unruly black hair and emerald green eyes was seen wondering the park near his families hotel, while his family had attended a meeting for his uncles company: Grummings Drill Inc. and was ordered to disappear while the meeting was on. In the park, the boy who was named: Harry Potter found kids around his age and older, playing with remote controlled cars, racing around a small dirt/BMX bike track, interested Harry joined the group and in an instant became friends.

As the children played, three vehicles sat in idle, watching their charges interacted with the new boy, before the sound of a engine roaring herald the arrival of the an expensive family salon car, that pulled into the carpark, narrowly missing a blue motorbike with pink highlights and silver trim pieces. Once the car had parked, the front door opened and a voice bellowed, "Freak! Get in the car," making the now frightened Harry Potter, rush to the car and then the car left, for their hotel.

After the car left, the kids Harry was playing with watched as the car had left, a frown marring his features, he recognized the behavior Harry displayed and didn't like it at all. The bike seeing his expression, it quietly asked, "Jack?" with a feminine tone, "What is wrong?" she continues, looking at the bike as he approached with the 2 others, the older boy known as: Jack states, "You heard how that man addressed Harry right Arcee," the bikes mirrors made a nodding motion, before Jack continued with, "And how Harry reacted to him," gaining another nod and finished with, "Well it usually a classic sign of child abuse and demoralization," gaining an understanding, Arcee spat, "So you are saying that man has hit Harry in the past, but why he looked no older than a sparkling?" Jack shook his head and replied, "I don't know, he never talked about it!"

Later that week: several devices in an office of a castle shaped school, shattered and combusted, leaving it ashes to the wind, but no one was there to witness it, accept for a bird made of fire.

(Final note: the devices only state the strength and power in the wards around Privet Drive, not the health of Harry Potter.)

Arthur Poll:

What Vehicle should I give them?

Keep in mind that Harry and Jack are triple changers, Miko and Sari are wreckers/rebels so she needs a sturdy vehicle and Raf and Chip are hackers, while the Whitwickies are engineers, Carly's a scientist, and Sierra prefer elegant things.

Any special weapons or abilities that I should give them?


	2. Fruit of Labors

_**Chapter 1-Fruit of Labors**_

It has been months since the starts of each of M.E.C.H.s' leader's projects, but only the directors project now called: Metamorph, had born the most fruit, as his team discovers the device was made to covert raw materials into the alien metal that made the Autobots (Learning the term, during an alliance between Silas and a Decepticon called: Airachnid) armor. But what really surprised them was when they tested the device they came to call: Transmetalizer, on live animals, results were astonishing.

Their first live animal test were on Stag and Rhino beetles, which created a pair of small robotic beetles which could turn into a Bow (the Stag beetle) and a sword (the rhino beetle), fit for the size of the Autobots and Decepticons. Their next test they performed was on a wolf and a tiger, making creatures which could transform into back mounted weapons that could be used by the Cybertronians. The last test they ran was with a falcon, yielding a robot bird that could grant flight to others.

While in Britain, an old man with an oversized silver beard wearing: royal purple robes and half moon spectacles, was having an epileptic fit anger surged off him so much it created a small aura, why was that you may ask: well instruments used to monitor a young boy were not functioning. The old man was named: Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and his instruments were monitoring a boy named: Harry James Potter, who as his instruments stated was no longer in England and that he was alive and in the United States.

This was quiet the pickle for the old man, as he had long since being banned from entering the state of America, because: he had several of the American Aurors, arrested and Dementor kissed for: hunting and arrest his more shadier business partners (criminals he used to spy on Dark Wizards), as well as suggesting the Minister Fudge close all deals with the American Magical President, citing Great Britain is the best nation, the world exist to serve us.

Back in America, the Autobots and their human partners were, going over their game plans to retrieve an artifact of Cybertonian in origin from a museum, before the Decepticons located it. Due to the presents of humans, Optimus authorized the deployment of their human partners: Raf, Miko and Jack, to retrieve the target, while the Autobots protected them. Back in Jasper, the Dursley had finished Vernon's business trip and were ready to head home, ordering Harry to pack the car, the Dursley entered the car and got ready to leave, and once the boot was shut Vernon gunned the cars engine and took off, leaving Harry behind alone. Hours later, the Dursleys boarded their flight to London, smiling at their Victory and looking forward to a freak free house.

Back in Scotland, Dumbledore had finally calm down, as he was talking to Harry's squib bodyguard: Arabelle Fig, as she explained that Harry was taken to the United States on a business/family holiday which started one month earlier on the 1st of June and would be home by the 2nd of August, this was due to not having an available babysitter and the business portion of the holiday was to important to pass up. Once the Dursleys touched down in London, they headed to collect their suit cases and then went to their car, the drive home was long and the combination of jet lag and excitement left them exhausted.

While back in Jasper: Harry had just gotten over the fact that he was abandoned and alone, using maturity beyond his age he headed for the hotel desk. At the desk, spoke with the receptionist and arranged for the police to pick him, to talk to him. Returning Britain, hours later Dumbledore appears with a large crack, from nowhere and heads down the street he swore to never return to, knowing that if he did then Petunia would attempt to hand over Harry to him and that he could not allow, but know he had a reason to return.

Approaching the house of the Dursleys, Dumbledore notice a car in the drive and thought, ' _Excellent, they've returned this means that all I need to do is rebuild the blood wards and leave,_ ' while broadcastingly drawing his wand, to the entire street, luckily the street was empty and with a few waves and stabbing movements, an invisible field formed slowly over the property, the surrounding neighborhood and the park at the other end of the street. When the wards finally fully formed over the area, there was a loud resonating **CRACK** as the wards fissured and fluctuated, before collapsing once again.

When the blood wards collapsed once again Dumbledore was shocked and fearful, the wards weren't meant to do that unless Harry was not in residents, ' _But the Dursleys car is here?_ ' looking towards the offending item, that sat silently on the drive and the Dumbledore began to wonder, ' _Did they just leave Harry in America?_ ' in question. With that fearful conclusion, Dumbledore continues towards the front door and knocks.

In the house, after the drunken celebrations, the Dursleys jumped at the sound of the knocking, as it rattled around their heads and butts, when they landed on the floor. Sobering themselves up, Vernon walked to the door, intent of killing the one that causing them so much pain and when he arrive, Vernon opened the door to see the a purple robed man with an absurdly long silver beard and recognizing him, Vernon turned from his natural shade of pink skin, to a shade of purple so dark it looked black.

"What are you doing here freak?" Vernon growlingly demanded, with a tone that said, 'leave now or I will kill you,' as Dumbledore ignored the tone and asked, "Where is Harry, Dursley?" with his own growl, "Dead, hopefully?" was his angry response, with the addition of, "And if your not gone in the next second, you'll be joining him," with a deathly tone, as he drew a baseball bat from his umbrella stand.


	3. The fruit of More Labor

_**Chapter 2-The fruit of More Labor**_

Watching the bat appear, Dumbledore calm observed Vernon, confident that he would not get hit, but he was proven wrong and his head exploded in pain, from the first swing, then his ribs were hit by the second. Soon the hits were coming in it millions, but due to his weight and fitness level, Vernon was force to stop and take a breather, to see that his exchange with the freak had gone unnoticed and smugly said, "There that will teach you to mess with the lives of normal people," punctuating it with a kick to the groin, making Dumbledore moan high-pitchedly and then he said, "Now clean this mess and LEAVE FREAK," before shutting his front door and returning to the celebrations.

Using the magical abilities he'd had gained threw a great many dark rituals, Dumbledore healed his wounds and once he could feel his legs, he stood up and with a twist on the balls of his feet, vanished with a snap the volume of a cannon blast, leaving all the windows in the neighborhood cracked or shattered. " **CRACK** ," " **SMASH** ," and " **SNAP** ," greeted the arrival of Dumbledore at the gates of Hogwarts, as he then hobbles along the drive up towards the entrance hall, shocked and slightly fearful, why he was shocked was because: Vernon had actually tried to kill him and fearful because: his beliefs were challenged, after getting threw the school, he arrived at his office and as he approached, the Gargoyle statue moved aside.

Ascending the steps, Dumbledore opened the door of his office and as he entered he closed and locked the door behind him, this caused his special privacy wards to erect themselves. Once the wards were fully formed, Dumbledore let out a dangerous bellow of, " **BLAST YOU DURSLEY, YOU HAD ONE MISSION, ONE MISSION AND YOU FAILED,** " which reverberated throughout the office, bouncing off many surface and reflected back at Dumbledore, who then flinched and winced at the pain he bought to his own ears.

As Dumbledore was busy raging, Harry was making himself at home in the orphanage Jasper P.D. set him up in and it was the happiest he has been, as he began to flourish under the tutor hired to get him ready for school at the end of the summer holidays and with the help of a nutritionist, who placed him on a course of: Vitamins and supplements, as well as a diet to help him alleviate his malnutrition and several stages of physio therapy, to heal his bruised bones. All in all Harry was now having a good time and as he shows a maturity level above his age, Harry given similar amenities as an older child: Later curfew, single room and more desert options.

M.E.C.H. however was now in the process of completing Silas' project: Chimera, a dark clone of the Autobot commander: Optimus Prime, as they then used the clone to attack several military installations and Agent Fowler, before the climatic battle of titans between Silas' and Optimus, as each had the same years of battle experience put them on equal footing, until Optimus knowing more about his own chassis than Silas and its weaknesses, as well as a timely intervention by: Agent Fowler, won the day and cleared the Autobots of any wrong doing.

With the now failure and betrayal of: Silas and his project: Chimera, the Director approached the board of governors, to present his findings and experiments with the Transmetalizer, as well as the desire to move on to human test subjects and even nominate a select few for the first wave of test. The board approved of the go ahead with his project and even added their own suggestions as well, so the count of subjects went up to 9 and the director went on his way to collect the subjects.

 _Months later:_

It has being months, since the Nemesis Prime event and the Autobots had gained 2 new recruits: Wrecker Wheeljack (a.k.a Jackie) and the Elite Guard Smokescreen, the later was an overconfident rookie who had just graduated from the Autobot academy, before he was jettisoned off Cybertron by: Alpha Trion. In Jasper, school had just ended for the day, as Jack, Miko, Raf, Sierra and Harry had just left, their last classes of the day and was walking towards the carpark, where the Autobot guardians, Sierra car and Harry's guardian from the orphanage was waiting for them.

After getting a time to meet up on the Saturday, Jack headed for his job at Knockout Burger, while the rest headed for their homes, well Raf and Sierra did, but Miko on the other hand had gone into the desert and went dune bashing, to calm herself down from the detention she had. Later that night, after Miko was dropped off home, many shadows began to move and descend on the homes of their targets.

In other parts of America, more shadows descended on more targets: in New York, a father and son was just getting in from jobs at the oil refinery, while a little girl in Detroit was head banging to a great beat of her favorite screech metal band and beautiful blonde bombshell was just getting home from her studies at M.I.T. all unaware of the danger that was to befall them. Then suddenly the targets world all went black, both in a conscious and unconscious state.

When the lights came back, Jack noticed firstly he was inside a tube large enough to fit Megatron the leader of the Decepticons, which was connected by: several cables and hoses that led to a machine that looked Cybertronian, and then Jack several other leads that led to other tubes like the one he was in. inside the tubes were his mum, friends and love interest, along with Harry and 4 other unknown people, but the youngest girl had features similar Isaac Sumdac a Robotics engineer from Detroit, the 2 males looked to be father and son, built heavily for construction and final woman had long blonde hair, and like Jack they were all in their sleepwear, having being taken from their beds.

Several minutes passed and Jacks mum June awoke, when she saw her son and asked, "Jack! What is going on?" but it was not Jack who had answered, but a raspy baritone from beyond a glass screen that said, "Why Mrs. Darby, you, your son and your guest have been selected to participate in a new state of human evolution," make June look around and spot her sons friends, as well as several strangers, who of which were now in various stages of alertness. When Harry, Raf, Miko, Sierra and the strangers woke, their reactions were ranging from: Fear to denial and even anger, as another voice sound said, "Now really Miss Sumdac is that anyway for a lady to act?" as the newly introduced Miss Sumdac said, "Powell, what is this where am I?" "Ah! That is for us to know and you to never discover," the new voice Powell said, before the first took over and said, "You and your new friends had being selected to be the first inline of M.E.C.H.s new Cybertronian force," surprising several of them and confusing others, but then Raf spoke up and said, "But that is not possible," and his only reply was: a screen appearing and showing the documentation and video of the animal experiments.

"Is it?" said the first voice, as the test subjects watch more of the experiments and then flicked a switch. With the switch flicked, then machine whirled into life and the blue glow of Energon flowed threw the machine and before long the machine was running at full steam, as it then began to pump copious amount of a golden red liquid, that glowed bright threw the hoses and began to fill up the each of the tubes. As the tubes reached their full capacity, the liquid began to glow even brighter and after 5 good hours, the tubes began to drain the fluid away. Once the liquid had finally finished draining, it revealed the unconscious states of 9 Cybertronians of various sizes and designs.

 _ **Evil Cliffhanger:**_


	4. Meeting with Primus

_**Chapter 3-Meeting with Primus**_

"Is it?" said the first voice, as the test subjects watch more of the experiments and then flicked a switch. With the switch flicked, then machine whirled into life and the blue glow of Energon flowed threw the machine and before long the machine was running at full steam, as it then began to pump copious amount of a golden red liquid, that glowed bright threw the hoses and began to fill up the each of the tubes. As the tubes reached their full capacity, the liquid began to glow even brighter and after 5 good hours, the tubes began to drain the fluid away. Once the liquid had finally finished draining, it revealed the unconscious states of 10 Cybertronians of various sizes and designs.

With the process complete, M.E.C.H.'s scientist got a first hand look over their new weapons for war they were entering, the first was a large mech, with gunmetal protoform skin, under the armor plating model after a combination of a SUV and helicopter (if the car hood on the chest and Rotor blades folded up on his back were an indication), which was: black and red with gold trimming, his helm was a similar to an aerodynamic motorbike helmet, with a wing and fin crest and cheek intake vents.

The second was of a smaller size, by just a head, medical themed and female, the third was male, looked to be the small, with a SUV's windscreen chestplate and a rounded helm with a red glasses-like visor, his armor was color: red, gold, silver (Think Blaster from Fall of Cyberton toyline). The next one looked like a female, with a sportcar grill and front lights, situated like a bra (I don't know how to really say it, because when I think hood chest I think Hotrod or Sideswipe) and door-like armor on her arms, with a cars back end as a pair of boots and a quarter sphere helm, colored: black, red, white and silver.

Cybertonian males' number 4 and 5 looked like they were construction vehicles made into armor, over the black metal of their protoform skin, while number 6 was a female with: a blue car hood and bumper as boots, the roof as a chestplate and a helm that looked like flowing hair, the next Cybertronian was a female, who had a cars hood on her chest that form fitted to appear as breasts, as the doors form winglets and the boot formed skirt armor, in a emerald and red color.

The final girl of them looked like some had turned a quad bike into armor and positioned it on various part of her silver protoform body, the last mech was the same size as the first, with the same rotor blades on the back and vehicle hood chest, colored the same as fire, with emerald green panel lines and a black bird shaped helm. Once the scientist had finished their observations, one of them ordered, "Transport them to a holding cell and prepare them for reprogramming," to the entering security guards, as the guards then performed the order.

Earlier back in Hogwarts, a loud alarm and screeching noises, greeted the awaking Dumbledore, who then watched as the rest of his monitors on Harry Potter, shattered and emit a gaseous smoke, abandoning all and any more attempts of sleep, Dumbledore rushed to his private Floo portal n and left for the international Floo services, on his way to: America, banned or not, he must ensure his future weapons is safe and in his control. At the I.F.S. Dumbledore had ran into a problem while trying to sneak into Floo system, as he had been caught in the attempt and escorted back to the reception desk, so with Dumbledore trying to convey his alliance with the light had to abide by the rules, so with the embargo on his Entrance into the States of America and had to left back to Hogwarts.

While Dumbledore had returned to Hogwarts; to think of a way to get to America to find out what happened to Harry, M.E.C.H. was busy with their next plan, but unknown to them events were taking place to thwart and undermine their entire operations. With Jack and the others though, they had awoken to a see of white, which then transitioned to an appearance similar to the night sky with stars, but they were not stars that they were looking at, it was Sparks and there was millions of them.

While the 10 new created transformers looked in awe, a voice from behind them said, "Welcome young ones, to the Well of Allsparks," in a gentle baritone. Hearing the voice, causing the 9 to jump and turn around, once they looked behind them they saw: a giant sized robot silhouette made of cyan colored energy, whom then spoke again, "I am Primus, god to all Cybertronians, and I bought you here to train your new powers," to them, as Jack, Raf, Miko and June bowed in respect, which was then followed by: Sierra, Harry, Sparkplug, Spike, Sari and Carly after realizing the honor of who he was.

When the 10 bowed, Primus acquitted, "Arise young ones," allowing them to return to full height and then Primus said, "There is no need for formalities here, I may be a god, but I simple wish for my descendants to life their lives as they wish," belleverantly before adding, "That is the reason I had not stopped either of the young Megatronus'," (meaning his first creation: Megatronus and the namesake Megatronus who became Megatron) as the 10 listened closely. While the 10 were still overcome by the appearance of: Primus, the deity himself was busy plucking Sparks from the Well, before long the 10 were now standing in front of the 13 original primes (whose ethereal forms coalest into silhouettes), all of whom had various shapes and sizes.

After a while, the is of the Primes floated forward and stated, "I am Prima Prime, the first Prime and the first of Primus's children, as well as the keeper of the Star Saber," in a genuine grandfatherly voice, as he held the Star Saber up and then said, "Jackson, Harrison step forward," as they do, Prima then performs a knighting ceremony tap to they shoulder paldrons and said, "Jackson Darby, I knight you as Cybertronian Cavalier and title you the title of: Prime, arise Jackson Darby Prime by: the Powers vest in me by Primus," and to Harry he said, "Harrison Potter, due to your former human life as a wizard (shocking those whom had heard), I knight you as Cybertonian Magician and the title of Prime, via the same vestiges, Arise: Harrison Potter Prime," as they the now Harry and Jack Prime, rose from their kneeled states.

After the knighting of: Harry and Jack, the rest were given their knighthoods and the remaining 12 Primes: introduced themselves, before they began to pair of the 10 for training.

(Author Note: if you have problems with me have both: Jack and Harry as a Prime, then read a different story, I am not changing it now.)


	5. Training Montage Part 1

_**Chapter 4-Training Montage Part 1**_

Once the 10 were divided up, the 13 Primes began their training and the first item on the list was: academic, learning to read and write Cybertronian, and of course this got Miko complaining about it, but there was nothing she could do, as all the other courses will taught to them in Cybertronian, which was the primary language with the study resources. Learning to read Cybertronian wasn't difficult at first, with the most basic of their Alphabet, but it became more complicated as they began to learn the words and phrases of the Cybertronian language.

As they got threw their studies, the outside world was quiet too quiet, which made the Autobots in Outpost Omega 1 uneasy, but they were more worried about the disappearance of their human friends and when Agent Fowler heard, he did everything he could to could to find them, but there was nothing, it was like they had not existed and to make matters worse, 6 other humans had vanished in the same method. With human power exhausted, the Autobots turned to their own resources: first they recalled: Wheeljack and asked him to pilot his ship the: Jackhammer and monitor the communications of the Decepticons, as well as keep an optic peeled for earth radio chatter, on their missing friends.

As Wheeljack was in the air, Ratchet was using his skills he picked up from Raf and was pouring over the different watchdog websites, seeing if anyone had gotten a picture of them and the other humans missing, so far he had found nothing but there was still hope, so he kept looking after all there was a million different watchdog sites and just because one hadn't seen anything, it doesn't mean they all didn't. The rest of the Autobots were taking a more physical approach and was visually searching the corners of the globe.

Back in the Well of Allsparks, with the wells time zone being Hyperbolic, a month had already gone by and the 10 new Autobots, had graduated from the course in reading and writing, with varying degrees of success and moved on to speech lessons, which proved more easier for Jack, June and Miko as it was the Beeps and Boops, that Bumblebee spoke and so with help from Raf, the rest of them had gotten the hang of speaking the Cybertronian language. After the academic lessons, was combat, which of course got Miko excited and was the first to volunteer.

During their first month of training, Jack had finally pluck up the courage to confess his feelings to Sierra and Sierra had done the same, but the later could tell his heart had a spot for a second individual and she suspect it to be: Arcee, who she found was his new motorbike and the female rider was a hologram, as Sierra was bi-curious she spoke with Jack about dating both of them when they return. But Jack and Sierra were not the only ones to form a relationship, over the same time: June and Sparkplug began to see an interest in each other as well, then there was Sari and Raf, who of which both held an attraction to each other, and with Spike and Carly seeing each other before the incident, Harry and Miko became drawn to one other as the odds ones out and began to form a bond.

Combat training was another kettle of fish all together, as the thirteen Primes, taught them how to summon their weapons, resulting in several miss fires and bad aims, but over the next few weeks in the Well and the patience of the Primes, the 10 new Autobots finally mastered: Marksmenship, be it with a machine gun or a sniper rifle, though in Harry's case it was Energon Archery and Cybertron spellcasting (Harry's ranged weapons were an Energon Bow and sorcerers Staff). The next part of training was melee combat, this on the other hand had June and Sparkplug worried, knowing that Harry while was mature for his age, was still a 10 year old child and should not be wielding a sword or an axe, June was also concerned for Raf and Sari, being 12 and a quarter, but both June and Sparkplug knew that they needed to learn this and withheld judgment.

The training started with: Jack, who followed the steps given to them by the Primes, changed he left hand into a police-styled riot shield, which acted as the sheath of his broadsword, which he drew with his right hand and a blade of which looked as though it was star patterned Damascus, but the pattern was made of glowing Energon veins. After Jack had produced his weapons, Miko was next and she produced a pair of wrecking ball flail weapons, which she proceeded to fling at her drone opponents. Before long, the rest of the students began to reveal their weapons and learnt the 'how to's' of how they worked, what their limits were.

While the training was back into full speed, the Autobots of Omega outpost were starting to feel the strain, it had been days, their Sparks had holes in them and believed that they'll never heal. But for one, who had holes in her spark already had felt her spark shatter and effectively barricaded herself in her quarters, (believing she should never have a partner again) only leaving for a refueling. Optimus had a similar reaction, but he was cursing himself for what he had perceived as his fault, that he wasn't able to protect them and now they where gone.

While the search continued, the Autobots were also worried over the lack of Decepticon activity and the lack of action made them uneasy, surely if the Decepticons took the humans: Megatron (not that Megatron would call to gloat, Starscream would however) would be gloating by now right? But there was nothing from them, not even a whisper on the radios or sightings on the internet. With the lack of activity and the Jackhammer low on fuel, the Autobots were forced to call the search for the next day.

Returning to the Well of Allsparks, the 10 new Autobots were now busy training their individual powers, which they received from the Transmetalizer: as Harry discovered due to his organic magical core transferring to his Cybertronian body, he could still revert to his human form, but his form was at peak physical condition and that when in his human form Harry still abided by the human laws of consumption and exercise, as well as unknown to him: Human Reproduction, Harry also could access his Cybertronian weapons in this form. After this discovery, Harry began to training his human body to keep it at its peak condition and the results spoke for themselves.

Soon all things came to an end, as the last of their robot mode training was finished, with June learning the medical procedures for treatment of Cybertronians and Harry finding out he could use his magic to give back the other 9 Autobots human forms temporarily, so they had not needed to disappear from the public altogether.


	6. Training Montage Part 2,

_**Chapter 5-Training Montage Part 2, ally revival and Escape**_

In the Well of Allsparks, the training continues with transformation and driving (they don't need to scan an earth based alt. mode to learn how to transform or drive, they have their base Cybertronian alt. modes and will learn to scan once they get back to the Autobots), which for those whom were to young to drive made them excited and thought, ' _I have being playing racing games since I was little, this can't be that had_ ,' and oh how wrong they were. Activating their transformation cog was one thing, getting use to their gravity ports and thrusters were an entirely different kettle of fish, as Miko managed to crash into something with even moving yet, due to using to much thrust threw one side pair of gravity ports and helix rolled to her back.

June, Sparkplug, Spike and Carly had a better instinct for driving, via their time driving a car and the nature feeling of how their vehicle modes stability worked, 2 other surprising drivers were: Sari and Harry, as the formers Cybertronian ATV mode was similar to the quadbikes she rode around her fathers factory on and Harry felt as if he was at home in the air with his helicopter mode, but however: driving his land based vehicle mode had needed a little more work. But with the help of Amalgamous Prime, the others were able to master driving in their Cybertronian modes (some more than others) and it was then time to say, "Goodbye," to the Primes.

"Well young ones, you have completed your training in: How to be a Cybertronian," Prima announced, to the gathers Autobots, each of whom were sporting the emblem of the Autobot on different areas of the body, before Solus Prime came forward and continued on, "Now before you go, we would like to give you each a gift," gesture for the approach of Spike and Sparkplug, before she placed an arm on their servos and caused a bright light to form, as their hammer melee weapons were upgraded with the power of the her Forge Hammer. The next in line were: Alchemist Prime and Micronus Prime, who gave Raf: the formula to convert raw fossil fuels, coal and gases into Energon (knowing the Autobots were underpowered) and the made a minicon bond with the animal test subjects, along with Sari. Jack and Harry were approached by: Nexus Prime, who gave Harry his Chaos Edge and Jack, was given his Omni Saber.

After Jack and Harry, Miko was given a pair of sonic disruptors and Carly was given the wisdom of Solomus Prime, while June was given the power to heal any wound imaginable and Sierra was gifted with the molecular camouflage bracer. Once the gifts were distributed, Prima once again held out The Star Saber and said, "With the vested in me by Primus," once again in knight ceremony style, "I cast these names; Jackson Darby, you shall be Named: Nova Prime, Harrison Potter, you shall be named: Phoenix Prime, Juniper Darby you are now named: Red Alert, Mikoto Nakadai your designation is: Hibiki, Raf, Mainframe is now your name, Spike your name is: Hoist, Sparkplug is called: Grapple, Sierra as you have requested your name is: Nightbird, Sari you are called: Dune-Runner and Carly your name is: Override," while patting the flat of his sword on the paldrons of the assembled Autobots.

The renaming done, the Well of Allsparks vanished in a flash of brilliant light and soon after they were blinded, an image of a cell came back into view. Awaking for his status sleep, Harry looked around and noted there was no one around, but his companions and a pair of Cybertronian corpses, each of whom looked totally butchered. While he was looking around again, he saw his friends and new family awaking from their stasis sleep as well, as they flicked their optical lenses in a way human got sleep out of their eyes, before Harry then notices the shackles binding the groups to their berths.

Once the rest of Autobot were now online, Jack looked around and found Harry was awake and bound asking, "Harry can you get your staff equipped?" as Harry snapped his optics to him and nodded, "Good Harry, use your Staff and unlock my restraints, so I can then help you," Harry nods again said, "Sure thing Jack," and flick his staff into his servo and pointed it towards Jack cuffs saying, "Alohamora," (Harry was able to access earths magical teachers from within the Well because it was also: Earths heaven as well) make the brackets fly open, allowing Jack to sit up.

After rubbing his wrist, got off his berth and made for Harrys berth, but Harry said, "Don't worry about me, get our friends free," as he burst into flames and appeared beside the berth he was on, nodding Jack and Harry then made quick work releasing their friends, before Harry, Spike and Sparkplug had moved over to the corpse. Once they were in front of them, Spike and Sparkplug turned their servos into their enchanted Hammers and started to pound the corpses, soon with each pound, the corpse's bodies began to repair itself. As the repair work was being done, Harry was busy commanding his power: Spark summoning, coursing a portal to open above the 2 bodies, out of which flew 2 Sparks, which hovered over the 2 bodies as the last of the damages faded away and then their chest cavities opened, revealing the Spark chambers, as the Spark then settled themselves in place.

Once the Sparks were set, Energon began to flow threw their veins and after a few second, their optics began to flicker. Once the flickering stopped, the 2 corpses rose from their berths and the red one asked, "Guys what took you so long?" getting a laugh out of all that was present, while Jack tried and failed to answer the question.

It took them an hour to calm them down, before anyone realized their activities had not been detected and Jack said, "Okay lets plan our escape," and turned to Rafael asking, "Raf, use your scanners and make a blue print of the compound," to the, "Gotcha Jack," from Raf, whom brought out a computer from his arm panel and typed in a command. The command typed, caused a beam of invisible light to radiate outwards and then in front of him a hologram of the base appeared, show that their location was on the far outskirts of the base, near a wall.

Along with the layout of the base, the hologram also showed the presents of an energy shield of unknown design and seeing this Raf typed a few more commands and the same pulse from before, had released an analysis of the shield, when the readings were documented Raf reports, "Jack the shield is simply a stealth shield, design to hide the base, not lock those in it in," "So we can walk straight threw it and the alarm won't go off, right?" said Jack, getting a nod in return. Thinking it over, Jack came up with a plan and voice, "Okay guys, Stealth in the key for our escape, no need to make unnecessary noise," so pointing to his fellow Prime: Harry he says, "Harry we need invisibility charms and silencing charms, also use an unlocking charm on the door," as Harry waved his staff and caused those present to vanish, before Harry tapped the cell door and it opened.

Soundlessly, the now 12 Autobots exited the cage of a prison, before they began to skirt along the unusually large corridors and after several minutes they came up to a large loading bay for the building. The bay was loaded with cameras, sentry turrets and armed M.E.C.H. guards, seeing the guards Harry performed the voice throwing charm and silently the spell raced out of the front door, before speaking, "Guards, we could use backup in Section 9," remembering the layout of the blue prints and then the spell made the sound of a rushing footstep, to make them believe the request came from an officer running to the otherside of the compound. The bay was then vacated of all human guards, as they rushed for the exit and race to the section. When the last of the guards left, this left in the bay just: Cameras and turrets, which when Raf used a side computer panel shut down and allowed for the 12 to sneak out the still open bay doors.

Outside, the 12 could not believe how close the building they were in was to the wall and how little there was in guard patrol. Not looking a gift horse in the mouth though the group then moved silently to the wall, before they Harry and Jack placed their backs to the wall as an anchor point, before together with cupped hands, they helped the others jump up and over the wall. The last to jump were Sparkplug and the red Autobot, who of which landed on the wall itself and lowered their servos to Harry and Jack, who grasped with their servos and were pulled up.

When the four on the wall, jump and land on the ground outside, the team then ran silently into the blizzard, surrounded by Harrys heating charms and track covering charms. Once the base was nothing but ambient light in the distance, Harry then canceled his silencing and invisibility charms, but kept the heating and anti-tracking spells on, before Jack who had his phone intergrated into his robot form, made the call they were waiting for, "Ratchet we were kidnapped by: M.E.C.H. we need immediate ground bridge at our location," this caused a pretty big commotion on the other end, as Ratchet said, "Jack is that you? What happened?" before his systems told Ratchet they were in Alaska and said, "And what are you doing in Alaska of all places?" "When we get back to base Ratchet, right now we need an immediate ground bridge, before M.E.C.H. knows we are missing," replied Jack, before he said, "Prepare the others and yourself for a shock too," to the, "Why?" by Ratchet, "You'll see!" was all Jack said, before the familiar green and blue event horizon of the Ground Bridge appeared, so the 12 Autobots could walk through to base.

(Author Notice: the revived Bots are: Cliffjumper, whose body was recovered by M.E.C.H. and Tailgate, who was given to M.E.C.H. by: Airrachnid.)


	7. Reunion, New and Old

_**Chapter 6-Reunion, New and Old**_

Inside Autobot base, the ground bridge deposits the 12 Autobot Mechs in the debarkation room and the occupants, watch with puzzled expressions. Barely a minute past before Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Smokescream, draw their blasters, while Optimus Prime says, "Who are you? And what have you done with Jack, June, Miko and Raf?" "Come on seriously, I had just told Ratchet to prepare for a shock didn't I?" was his answer from a mech with a familiar voice, causing the optics of the Autobots to widen and Ratchet to ask, "Jack?"

"Yeah guys!" Jack said adding, "It is us," as he gestured to: June, Miko and Raf and then he gestures to the others and said, "These guys are: Harry Potter, Sparkplug Witwicky, Spike Witwicky, Carly Carmine, Sierra Matthews and Sari Sumdac," as he pointed to each bot and then they went on to explain what happened. Meanwhile, high above the earth in a space shuttle, a titan of silver and gunmetal, looked upon the co-ordinates of the Iacon Database, his loyal communications officer had just decoded and stated, "Very Good Soundwave," to the spindly mech, but before he could organize a retrieval unit, a faceless drone calls out, "Lord Megatron, a Decepticon ship has appeared on our scanners," then the drone saw a hailing frequency and reported, "Lord Megatron, the ship is hailing us," erroring on the side of caution, the now titled: Lord Megatron states, "Open a channel, but beware of Autobot tricks," while the drone patches threw the communication and when it was opened, Megatron commands, "State your business, or be erased from existence," with his itchy trigger digit over the his ships main gun controls.

Not 10 seconds in and a familiar voice sound, that froze the titan cold, "Did I catch you at a bad cycle Lord Megatron? That loser Starscream didn't try to kill you again did he?" melodiously, frozen optics wider than a black hole Megatron stutters, "F-f-f-Flamewar?" before regaining himself and responses, "Flamewar is that you?" in disbelief. In answer, a video monitor flared to life and show the appearance of a black and flame decorated Arcee, bearing the emblem of the Decepticons, but she was not alone as with her was a large purple and black titan, with a single red optic, to which Megatron asked, "Shockwave?" as the identified Shockwave responds, "Greetings Lord Megatron," with a bow, that Flamewar copied.

Once Shockwave and Flamewar rose from their bow, Flamewar spoke again, "Lord Megatron, I hope you don't mind my friends and I dropping in do you?" her answer was simply, "Not at all Flamewar, Soundwave transmit the Nemesis' coordinates to Flamewars pilot and prepare the ship for our guests," as Soundwave began the transmission, using the frequency provided by the drone. Not even minutes later, another drone reported, "Lord Megatron, lady Flamewars ship has docked with the ship," "Very good commander, continue monitoring for any signs of the Iacon artifacts and send: Dreadwing and Knockout to retrieve my newest acquisition," Megatron replied and order the drone.

Moving down to his ships docking bay, Megatron prepares to welcome his loyal assassin and scientist to earth, while thinking if she was able to locate any other warriors for his army. Back at the Autobot base, alarms went off and Ratchet moved to the controls, discovering the activity of the Decepticons, Ratchet reports, "We have movement, the Decepticons are in an abandon iron ore quarry," as he read out the scans. The reports flooding in an immediate response, as Jack took charge and commanded, "Hibiki, Hoist, Grapple, Bulkhead and Wheeljack, be ready to move out, Ratchet open the ground bridge," as the named immediately got ready to leave, while Optimus sat back and watched as his men took the orders.

Once the team left, another alarm sounded and Ratchet read out, "Impact, we have impact in the Mojave Desert scans show it is a Cybertronian vessel," this time Optimus took charge and orders, "Cliffjumper, Tailgate, Phoenix, Nightbird, Nova, Sierra, Arcee and I will investigate the crash, Red Alert and Ratchet stand by for medical aid, Smokescreen, Bumblebee, Mainframe man the controls," the named bots present nodded and then Optimus opens a com. channel and said, "Arcee, I need you in the command center for a mission."

Minutes later, pede steps herald the arrival of: Arcee a beautiful Femme exiting the corridor, who of which looked as though she had see better days and once she was in front of Optimus asking, "What is the mission, Optimus?" notice the new company yet. The answer was, "We are going to investigate the crash site of a Cybertronian vessel," from Optimus, Arcee then asked, "Who else is going with us?" knowing that 2 Autobots may not be enough and her answer came not from Optimus, but a voice she almost forgot, "Us!" making her jump around and see her new company.

Back on the Nemesis, Megatron was greeted by a sight that charged his spark, in front of him disembarking from Flamewars ship with: Flamewar and Shockwave, were: Slipstream the Female Seeker and sister to Starscream, the Constructicons; Scavenger, Mixmaster, Long Haul, Bonecrusher, Hook and Scrapper, the Duocons: Battletrap and Skytread, and Blitzwing, he was further surprised when her ship converted into: Astrotrain. "Lord Megatron I hope our presents has enlightened your stay on this backwater planet?" asked Flamewar, whom bowed with the rest of her crew, the grin of Megatron denta appeared maliciously as he said, "Oh yes my enjoyment factor just rose significantly," before he was interrupted by, "Lord Megatron, a Cybertronian vessel just crash landed in the place the human call the Mojave Desert."

To the report, Megatron orders, "Scrapper, you and your Constructicons are to head for the crash site, if the occupants are neutral then you must persuade them to join us, if they don't kill them," to which Scrapper asked, "and if they are Autobots, then we scrap them right?" and Megatron took over and said, "Yes, Soundwave prepare the ground bridge," as a portal open behind the titan. Once the portal was stable, the Scrapper said, "alright you heard Megatron, Constructicons transform and scramble," as each member of the Constructicons shape shifted into their vehicle modes and raced threw the portal.

Several minutes later, Arcee was caught up with the events that had transpired earlier and first thing she did was: Slap Cliffjumpers in the back of his helm and then dived into Tailgates chassis, in a hug that conveyed siblingship, before hugging and kissing Jack to whistles of the rest of the present. Once Arcee got her emotions in order, Harry then took charge and said, "Right we have potential allies to save, lets get ready to help and celebrate later," before nodding to Raf as he opens the ground bridge and then Optimus commanded, "Autobots transform and roll out," as each of the Autobots change into their vehicle modes, Harry becoming his Helicopter mode and then the team departed with Prime thinking, ' _We will have to arrange earth based vehicles for them to scan._ '

Authors Notice: this is the final chapter before I decide the vehicles in with they will scan, so please my readers put your ideas into the review, if you wish for a specific vehicle for a character.


	8. Reinforcement – Defensor and Landfill vs

_**Chapter 7-Reinforcement – Defensor and Landfill vs. Devastator**_

Exiting the portal the Autobots, immediately reverted to their root modes, as Phoenix then landed with a slight thump and stood next to Nova, as Cliffjumper and Tailgate then stood behind them, while Nightbird, Arcee and Optimus brought up the rear. Several minutes later, the Autobots were trudging threw the sand and dunes when their communicators went off blaring, "This is Blaster blasting at any Bot in the area, we need help, we're under attack by the Constructicons and the there are flyers in the air making it difficult for Defensor and Landfill to be formed, I say again, this is Blaster any bot out their willing to lend us a hand feel free," before the sound of fighting and explosions filled their audio sensors.

Not wanting to waste time, Optimus jumped immediately into action and commanded, "Nova, Phoenix you are our flyers, get in the air and take out those drones," pausing to see Phoenix and Nova turn into their Helicopter modes, before launching themselves into an aerial battle, before Optimus then said, "the rest of us will assist Blaster," while equipping his ion rifles. Upon equipping their weapons, the land Autobots rush into the seen, to see the green mech forms of the Constructicons, whom were laying an amount of suppression fire on Blaster and several members of his ship, who themselves had been returning fire.

In the air, Nova and Phoenix charged forth in their Cybertronian Jet Copter modes, their vehicular laser rifles primed with their first salvos, taking aim at the black Vehicon seekers, who of which were launching missiles on their comrades from the air. Once the 2 new Primes got into firing range, they unleashed a barrage of blue blaster bolts, raining the drones with their weapons and causing them to explode after a 10 successful hits, before Nova and Phoenix moved on to their next targets. Back on the ground, Scrapper looked up to see the new parties laying waste to the squad of Vehicon drones, before failing forward from a hit to his back, turning to the where the blast originated and saw: 5 more Autobots, with Optimus Prime in the lead, firing his ion rifles and then looked to the Autobots of the crash site, as he see his men firing on them.

As the last of their air support goes down, Scrapper makes the order, "Constructicons, we are surrounded," having them face him and then commands, "Constructicons time for the heavy artillery: Transform phase #1," while reconfiguring his form to his Cybertronian construction vehicle, followed by his teammates and Scrapper commands, "Now transform phase #2," as the team formed various body parts that connected into one entity: Devastator. In the air, Nova and Phoenix watched as their friends laid into the titan before them before adding their own missiles to the part as well. The assault had however done nothing but annoy the brute, so Phoenix and Nova returned to the ground, where they met up with the rest of the Autobots, but before the Leaders of the: Protectobot and Build team could say anything, Phoenix drew out his Cybertronian staff and chanted, "Diminuendo," with a staff stamp.

When the spell was cast, the new Autobots and some members of team Prime watched shocked, as flash of white light forth from the jewel on the head of the staff, lanced off and hit the titan in the chest, once hit the titan radiated a white light and began to shrink down, until the combiner was the size of Optimus Prime. The new smaller sized Devastator, panicked at what had happened and lost control their form, re-emerged as the members of the Constructicons.

With their advantage gone, Scrapper orders a retreat and calls for a Ground Bridge, leaving the Autobots alive. After tending to the wounded, Optimus calls Mainframe for their own Ground Bridge and the team departs for base. While not noticing they were been watched. On the base side of the event horizon, team Prime walked out threw to greet the appearance of the returned Wrecker team, as Ratchet was examining the device they found, to their left was: Red Alert, Dune Runner and Mainframe and when the latter saw them, he said, "Optimus welcome back," causing those around Ratchet to look up and when a certain green Wreckers optics saw the Build team and the Wreckers with them, he charged over and bought the six of them, into a big bear hug.

While Bulkhead was reunited with his old construction team, the lone female member/sister of Arcee of the Protectobots, raced over to Ratchet and the 2 two embraced, with mutterings or, "First Aid, I thought I lost you," and "Oh Ratchet, I missed you too," before they ended their embrace with a kiss. Watching the reunion with her sister and her Sparkmate, returned Arcee to the present and she grabbed Novas servo, before dragging him off to her quarters and seeing this Nightbird felt she needed to attend and followed her Sparkmate and potential Sparkmate.

After team Prime finished their reunions, the team was introduced to the new members of the team and their circumstance, saying why their human names are on Megatron hit lists and secrets of the teams operation on earth. After the explanations, a sound of a lift alerted the arrival of their human liaison: William Fowler and when the agent entered the command center, he greet his usual bellow of, " **PRIME!** " but what he got into return shocked him as: Harry, Jack (who returned with Arcee and Sierra) and Optimus replied, "Yes agent Fowler?" in stereo.

The next couple of hours were now spent explaining to Fowler, about what happened with: Jack, June, Raf, Miko, Sierra, Harry, Sparkplug, Spike, Carly and Sari, how Sari was able to recognize the voice of one of their kidnappers and their training in the Well of Allsparks, finishing up their training with a naming ceremony and gifts from the 13 Primes. After the facts were settled, Fowler reported he needed to brief his superiors and left. On Fowlers way out, an owl somehow slipped in threw the elevator shaft and flew to Harry, where it landed on his shoulder.

The presents of the owl had caused the agent to pause and return to the balcony, where he sees Harry greet the owl and ask if it could fly to the railing. Once the owl was on the railing, Harry walked towards the railing, as he walked Harry bought his hand up and a seal appeared, expanding, before Harry stepped threw the seal. Stepping threw the seal, Harry began to shrink, his flame metal skin changed and warped, to resemble human tissue.

After the process was finish, Harry stood on the ground wearing a green piped red trenchcoat over gold shirt and black pants, before joining Fowler on the Balcony, where both he and Fowler, then accepted the owls letter. Once Harry had retrieved the owl's letter, he read:

[Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Headmaster: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you are accepted into the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry; we wait for your owl no later than the 31st of June. Please note the equipment list on the next page and the rules of school on the back page.

Sincerely,  
Minevra McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress.]

After Harry finished, he looked up and asked, "Agent Fowler, would it be better to bring the Magical government into the confidents of the Autobots?" seeing the Agents hesitation, Harry adds, "It would us if they knew what happened to me and it might help us if one of us is careless!" seeing the wisdom, Agent Fowler nods and said, "I will talk it over with my superiors! In the meantime write back to the school and asked, 'If they could send a professor and a representative of their government they trust, have them meet me at the Jasper visitor center.'"

With that said, Harry went to find a piece of paper, pen and envelope, before he wrote his letter and sent the Owl to London via the Ground Bridge.


	9. Magic Revealed

_**Chapter 8-Magic Revealed**_

[To Professor McGonagall,

It is an honor to be accepted into Hogwarts, however due to details of a sensitive nature I must ask if you could meet me at the visitors' center in Jasper Nevada, with a trusted member of your Law Enforcement, so I could explain them and help you understand the impact of the details.

Sincerely From

Harrison James "Phoenix Prime" Potter]

Read a bewilded Minerva, ' _Jasper Nevada?_ ' she thought, before reading a part in the letter: [ _A trusted member of your Law Enforcement_ ] and knowing just whom she would ask, as she retrieves a piece of parchment from her desk.

[Dear Amelia Bones,

Due to a request from a potential student request, I require your assistance in his retrieval and a discussion of sensitive details, surrounding the student. The students in questions name is: Harry James Potter and he had requested that he meet us at the Visitors' center in Jasper Nevada, so we can discuss them.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall]

When the letter to Amelia was completed, Minerva wrote out a reply to Harry, accepting the conditions to meet and that she will meet him in 5 days time. A while later, the floo network of Professor McGonagall's office flared to life, as it spat out the red haired form of the foreboding Amelia Susan Bones, who then took an offered seat and the 2 began to plan their approach with Harry.

(It this story: Magically trained Owls are faster and more intelligent than normal owls and the trip for Britain to the US took 2 days of flight)

In the days leading up to the meeting with his future Professor, Harry spent his time with his new family: Training, going out on missions and learning more about being a Prime from Optimus. Knowing that there will be times when the bots had to move around a populated city, Optimus had Agent Fowler contact vehicle companies and arrange for different cars to be sent to a base, where the new team members could scan an earth alternate mode to keep up the Robots in Disguise policy.

(Also not going to say what they are until someone will review and give me ideas on what they'll become)

As Harry was waiting on the meeting, Megatron was not idle either and ordered his men to train believing their losses at the Autobots hands was due to slipping skills and he was right, during his quest across the cosmos and finding the dark Energon, Starscream had during his absence had not once ordered his troops to train and discovered that the only one to train was his loyal Com. Officer Soundwave (explaining how he could hold his own against Wheeljack, while claiming the sound Disruptor), as well as the appearance of new soldiers, 4 of whom had looked familiar to him and he could not place them, but resolved to capture and interrogate them when possible.

It was now the day of the meeting, as agent Fowler stepped into Harry's vehicle mode and drove off to the visitors' center, where 2 witches were standing and waiting for the arrival of Harry Potter. Not to long passed, before a large Sport Utility Vehicle had rolled up and from within a large pot bellied dark skinned man, via the drivers side door and from out the passenger side, existed an 11 year old Harry Potter, they judged from the looks alone. When Fowler and Harry arrived, the later used his newly installed Holo-projector to make it seem as if he was exiting his car mode and then both of them approached a pair of finely dressed women. When the 2 got within whispering distance, Agent Fowler asked, "Are you Minerva McGonagall?" and got a, "Yes I am!" from the professor.

"My name is William Fowler, I am a special agent with the United States Government and this Harry Potter, Please come with us and we will explain everything," Fowler said, directing them to Phoenix's vehicle mode. Allowing Professor McGonagall to sit in the front (not it had mattered it was just for show) Harry 'climbed' into the back seat with an introduced: Amelia Bones. Once the women were seated and strapped in, Harry took control of his vehicle mode and headed for Autobot Outpost Omega-1.

The drive to base was short, but for the 2 women it was long, both of them thinking, ' _what could possibly need this much security?_ ' before they approached a large mountain, with a sheer cliff face. As the car approached the cliff, the face opened up to reveal a large corridor big enough for a giant to walk threw without hunching over, the corridor then extended along a few good meters before opening out into an even larger room, decorated with several big computers and manning them were large metal puppet-like beings. When Phoenix arrived at base, the sound of his engine alerted the assembled members, who stopped work and went over to greet them.

The introductions went well for the most part, as the 2 witches found themselves blushing at the baritone of Optimus Primes voice as he introduce himself and the Autobots, starting with his main team and then he went to his newer member and the transmetalized human Cybertronians, with the reaction from there reintroduction to Harry caused them to faint and not awake for 2 hours. After the witches awoke, Harry filled them into the fact that he still has his human form and could live as a human, consume food, as well as the fact the he still had his magical core and then he got to something he had learned in the Well of Allsparks.

"Madam Bones, two souls of people I had believed dead were not present in the well, meaning either their soul never crossed over and are wondering around the living world, or they are still alive," said Harry, feeling a sense of dread bubbling inside her, Amelia asked, "Who were those souls," and her answer was, "According to my Grandparents: Charlus and Dorea Potter, they are my parents: James and Lily Potter, I have also checked with Primus and he said, 'The sparks of: James and Lily Potter had not reached the well, meaning they are still alive," much to the shock of the 2 witches.

[Author Art: Deadly Evil Cliffhanger]


	10. Dropped Bombs and shopping

_**Chapter 9-Dropped Bombs and shopping**_

As the silence reigned, while the two witches processed what Harry had said, many of the other Autobots had gone back to the jobs they had on hand and after a few minutes, Amelia had regain some composure to ask, "Mr. Potter are you saying that James and Lily are alive?" to the nod of Phoenix's helm, as he worked with Optimus on translating the Iacon Database with Jack and with the three working on the project, 4 more coordinates were unlocked, and the wreckers, build team and Protectobots were sent to intercept them.

While the Wreckers had gone to retrieve the artifacts, Ratchet and Mainframe were working with Hoist and Grapple on a machine that would utilize the fossil fuel to Energon Formula, Arcee and Nightbird went out on patrol and the rest were training or relaxing. After a while, Minerva retook the control of the conversation and stated, "Well Mr. Potter, since you still can become a human and use magic, do you still wish to enroll in Hogwarts?" in questioned query, her answer was, "Yes Professor, I will be happy to attend Hogwarts, even when I had trained with the soul of the Hogwarts founders, they did say, 'Magic is an ever changing phenomenon and each generation yields new skills that can become useful and renders the previous ones inadequate,' so I wish to see how old their teaching are and possibly learn more!" with the words of a wise Prime.

Smiling at the boy's answer, Minerva then replied, "Well we should get going and we'll start with your school supplies, at the Magical Markets in Los Vegas," and with that Phoenix headed to the human platform and was joined by the returning Red Alert and Grapple (Who have used their Human Identities to adopted Harry) while Phoenix and Grapple became Harry and Sparkplug (with Harrys Pretender spell), while Red Alert changed into her ambulance modified Porsche Panamera, a hologram of June Darby at the wheel.

(A.N. I have lost my patients in waiting for you to give me suggestions on what vehicles they are getting so I started with June and will give Harry's SUV a model soon.)

Then the witches and the Pretender Autobots got into the Porsche, before the portal of the ground bridge swirled into life and Red Alert went into gear, driving through the bridge. In an alleyway off the strip, a blue green vortex appear and ejected a Porsche Panamera Emergency vehicle which then turned down strip heading for the shopping district and following the directions of one of the witches within the car, soon they came up to a rustic style pub, when Minerva said, "Okay Mrs. Darby, that is the pub entrance of Magical markets and one block away is a good secure carpark we can park and you can transformers safely."

Continuing down the road, Red Alert entered the parking area, finding it was an underground carpark and virtually unpopulated. Back in London, where Dumbledore had just exited from the international Floo network, heading home from a meeting with the International Confederation of Wizards, where he was able to get the American representative to search for Harry to make sure he was okay (Not what he truly wanted, but he couldn't have Harry deported unless Harry had committed a crime) and see that any needs are seen to.

Exiting the ministry, Dumbledore return to his school where he finds a letter addressed to him and it reads: [Albus, a student had required a meeting with me and I have left for America, to meet with the student and his guardians. See you when I return, Minerva.] though puzzled, Albus let it slide seeing as there are always students transferring to Hogwarts for whatever reason and started to work on his paperwork, which he had been lazy about finishing, while on one of his many shelves, an instrument made to monitor the knowledge of: James and Lily life had gone black, indicating that someone found out they were alive.

Back in Los Vegas, Harry, June and Sparkplug had followed Amelia and Minerva back to the tavern, where they entered to find it was bigger on the inside and bar a few slumped figures (who were drunk) and the barmen, cleaning the counter not really taking much notice in the new arrivals, allowing them to slip pass to the back of the pub, where a brick wall was. Standing before the brick wall, Amelia press a series of bricks in a simple pattern, causing the wall to open and reveal large shopping district, which was a combination of medieval and modern buildings design, all of which was bursting with unrestrained magic and other shoppers.

Joining the fray, the two witches led the Potter-Witwicky-Darby family to the American branch of Gringotts. As they approached the bank, Harry, June and Sparkplug looked around spotting many different stores and before spotting a store that sold brooms, they were thinking, ' _how stereotypical_ ,' as they went pass, before they arrived at a large white and gold marble building. Within the bank, the Amelia directed them to a bank teller manned by a Goblin, while noting that: Harry, June and Sparkplug showed no sign of fear, ' _Fighting the Decepticons must have something to with it,_ ' she thought, as she and Minevra brackets them in from the back.

In front of them were a couple of young adults, both: male and female, the male was built athletically but on the skinny side, with knobby knees and glasses, topped with an untidy mop of black hair, while the female was on the petite side of athletic, professional postured and a curtain of crimson hair, reach to her lower back, just above the waist. Upon seeing them Amelia and Minevra, recognized them and both together asked, "James, Lily?"


	11. Bombs dropped and Shopping part 2

_**Chapter 10-Bombs dropped and Shopping part 2**_

"James/Lily?" said a voice from behind my husband and I, as it knocked me out of my thoughts and turned me around to see 2 people I thought I'll never see again, along with three new people I 've never seen before, though youngest did look familiar to me, but I could not place it. Watching on in puzzlement, Harry observed the 2 people whom were called as his parents by: Professor McGonagall and seeing the confusion on his mothers face, his responses, "Mom?" which then triggered something, that force Lily to clutch her head and magic to flare out.

After a minute, the magic subsided and Lily looked up with tears in her eyes, where she then asked, "Harry?" this forced James to go through the same pain, before looking with remorse at his son, eyes asking for forgiveness. At Harrys' nod, the 2 parents leaped at their son, who defiantly caught them in a powerful hug. While within the Headmasters office in Hogwarts, an invisible alcove blared with an unbelievable noise and alerted the old codger in the Headmasters seat, as Dumbledore makes a mistroke with his quill at the sound and it both: Alarms and horrifies him, to which he then abandons the work and investigates the source, finding out it was the instrument monitoring the memory blocking charms on the Potter Adults, fear gripped his heart and he thought, ' _No! Someone from Britain found them. How?_ ' before the answer came to him, ' _Minevra! She said she was heading for America, to meet with a new student and I had Portkeyed the Potters to Los Vegas,_ ' before he began to think of a way to go around this loss in the plan.

Back in Gringotts America: the Potters, Professors and Pretenders, were all sent to a conference room to speak with an account manager, as Harry explained what happened to him from: when he was placed on Petunia doorstep until after joining the Autobots, all throughout the explanation, James and Lily could not help but be at an awe, ' _Aliens_ ," they thought, ' _Honest to Merlin, Aliens!_ ' as the account manager was taking documentation of it, before he chose to speak up, "You have led an interesting life, Scion Potter, for that the Goblin nation will always be your allies and will watch over your fortune, but I am curious about something: if your blood is replaced with Energon, would a blood heritance ritual work with it?"

Hearing the question, Harry gave no immediate answer and had to think on it, before deciding with, "I am not too sure! I mean the Pretender spell transmutes my outward appearance to a human form, but I am not to sure about internal changes, we may have to experiment with it to see what works," "Agreed Scion Potter, if you leave a sample with us, we will perform the tests and have you results ready by tomorrow," responses the Goblin, while handing Harry a runed dagger, to Harry used to pierce his pretender skin and allowed his Energon to drip into a Runed vial.

Once the last of the Energon had been collected, the goblin who was named: Swordbreath, by what the nametag said, handed the vial he corked to another goblin he summoned and then addressed the Potters, Professors, Amelia and Pretenders, explaining that all business is now concluded and he will have another goblin escort the troope to their vault to acquire money for his school purchases. With Amelia opping to stay with Swordbreath, as they collected the evidence needed to present to the international Wizengamot, the new goblin known as: Gripclaw had taken the rest to the American Potter vault for their money.

Returning the surface 1 million gallleons heavier, the shoppers exited the bank and began their school shopping, starting with (with a lot of protest from James): School uniforms, where Harry simply adjusted his Pretender shell to be in his underwear, showing off his well muscled torso, arms and legs. Once Harry was fitted for his uniforms, he then asked for several formal robes (knowing that he can form anytype of muggle fashion when needed but to get magical fashion needs to wear at least one real one before his spell will take a effect) and then they were finished, ready to move on the next item on their list: Potion ingredients and cauldrons.

With the procurment of Potions ingredients and cauldrons, they then went to get a trunk to keep up the ruse of Harry been human to his fellow students and his mum said that it would provide him with a space to train his Autobot skills and experiment with indepentant studies, stating the fact that she did the same thing with her trunk and encourage Harry to buy a 10 compartment trunk, with several defense and security charms. After the trunk was paid for, Harry had most of the 10 compartment outfitted with the common stuff like: Bookshelves, potions lab, archery range, dueling rooms and cold storage for the Potion ingredients, after place his already made purchases in the trunk, the group then head for the wand maker.

In the wand makers shop, Harry felt the secret magic of the wands, amassing the walls and isles of the shop. After they reached 10 steps into the store, a voice greeted them with, "Welcome to Lord Weavers," from behind the counter, as the team approached the counter and discovered a man in his 50s, with greying golden hair, jewelers eyepiece and rail workers suntan, a silver lined black robe. With the test of several hundreds of wands, Harry was finally chosen by a: 11 inch wand of Peridot with a core of liquid Adamantine, which produced an entire rainbow of colored sparks. Then it was time to finish with the purchase of books.

With the help of the trunk, Harry was able to purchase his school books along with some extra reading material that explains eacg subject in a more indepth way and they were ready. So they made their way out of the magical markets and to the out of the car park, but this time Harry reverted to Phoenix Prime and transformed into his Amphibious Dodge Nitro S.U.V. mode with June as First Aid, before the 2 Autobots were loaded up and they took off back to base.


	12. Downed Ship

_**Chapter 11-Downed Ship**_

Streaking across the expance of space, my crew and I were following the signal left from my beloveds message, when the proximity alert sounded and an exsplosion rocked our ship. Reaching the bridge I immediately bark out, "Beta, report," to the green and silver mech, whom responded with, "Elite we have vehicon seekers off the starboard side and 3 thrusters have gone dead!" ' _Slag,_ ' I thought, that cut our speed down, "Okay, Wingblade, Windsear, deploy see if you can distract them while rest of us can get some distance between and we will regroup at the coordinates of Optimus' message."

Once ordered: the red and black, as well as: the silver and emerald female Aerialbots ran out to the hanger and dived out of the ship, transforming into the flight modes: V.T.O.L. jet and helicopter and charge into battle, firing missles and lasers along the way. The battle was short, but it gave Elita time to gun the remaining engines to put some distance between them and the attacking armada, once the female Aerialbots were finished playing decoy – as the living seekers had retreated back to their ship, they turned around and headed for the 3rd rock from the solar systems sun.

On the planet, Phoenix Prime and Red Alert decided to take the long way home to Jasper, so they could talked more with Phoenix's human parents (with Sparkplug and Red Alert speaking threw the radio). Once they reached the 50 miles to Jasper sign, something that looked like a meteor streaked across the sky and weirdly performed a controlled crash landing in the nearby abandoned gold mines.

This caused: Phoenix and Red Alert to pull over to the side of the road, while James, Minevra and Lily stared at each other thinking, ' _that is not the behaviour of meteors or comets_ ,' before turning to the impact site and then Sparkplug got on the radio and said, "Grapple to Autobot base, a spacecraft has crash landed in the golden mines, outside of Jasper," while taking a breath to add, "Should we investigate before Jasper PD goes looking?"

There was a bit of silence before the voice of: Nova Prime returned with, "Yes investigate, Arcee, Nightbird and I will join you at the site!" after that, both Red Alert and Phoenix reved their engines and took off across the desert to the crashed ship. Approaching the mountain range, Phoenix and Red Alert were joined on the way by: a Kawaski Ninja 250R, a Buick Avista convertible concept and a 2019 Holden Acadia, when they were half way there. The impact site was still smoking when they arrived, it was then that they saw the meteor was infact a spaceship and it was a spaceship that Arcee reconised, who then said, "I know this ship, it the ship of my old crew and my spark sisters, Optimus's sparkmate: Elita-1 is the captain," with her smile present in her voice.

Inside the ship, Elita wanted to know the damages and asked, "Chromia damage report?" "Dead in the water, Captain!" was her answer from the light blue femme, as the alarms sounded once again, this time it was a cream and teal femme named: Moonracer who reported, "Unidentified Cybertronian lifesignals approaching," but then the scanner crossreferenced the signals and Moonracer reported the new scan with, "Belay that, Arcee and 4 unidentified Cybertronian Lifesignals approaching," to which Elita said, "Well let us go see who is with our sister."

With that suggestion made, the femmes each stood from their respective stations and began to move towards the hatch door, when all of a sudden: an alarm had blared to life, indicating something or someone had locked on to them and then the radio flared with an unfamiliar voice, "Cybertronian vessel, this is M.E.C.H. surrender yourselves and your technology to us immediately, or suffer the repercussions," causing Elita to glance at each of her team members, before ordering, "Lets go."

Outside at an earlier point in time, Arcee, Phoenix, Nightbird and Red Alert, with the human spellcasters, were blindsided by, a group of 5 vehicles: Yellow and Purple miltarized KTM Crossbow with a mounted minigun, white and Lamborghini Gallardo with back mounted missile launchers, maroon Mazda RX 8 with hood mounted machine guns, dark silver and red Chevrolet Stingray, and a jet black and gunmetal Kenworth Tractor trailer, as they dove by at a higher speed, all of them sport a familiar symbol: a pair of wrenches in a crossbone oreintated behind a gear stylized M. "From the looks of the KTM Crossbow and the M.E.C.H. logo, they seem to still be using the transmetalizer to swell their ranks with Cybertronians!" commented Phoenix seeing no one driving the beach buggy.

A little further ahead, the statement was proven when the convoy of M.E.C.H. changed into 5 robot forms, before the one that had been the tractor trailer place a finger to his helm and begin issueing Elita's surrender, from what they could gather from their distance. Greeting their allies had to wait, when they arrived seconds later dropping off their human charges first and Sparkplug returning to his Cybertronian mode, before Arcee, Nova, Nightbird and Grapple, formed their melee weapons and charged into the fray, while Phoenix formed his energon sniper bow, blasting his targets with elementally charged energy arrows, as Red Alert stood on standby awaiting the request of medical aid.

Phoenixs first arrow struck the truckbot in the back, in a fireball of fire energy and knocked it to the ground, in a face plant and alerted the other Mech operatives to him, as Grapple bought his hammer down on to the crossbowbot helm and the others kicked and slashed their way threw the fight. The wounds inflicted were superficial, but it was annoying to the mech forces and after getting their fenders handed to them several more times and the inhabitants of the ship join the fray, the truckbot commands, "Roadmasters converge on me,"


	13. Climax and Reunion

_**Chapter 12-Climax and Reunion**_

"Roadmasters converge on me," was commanded by the Truckbot, as the 4 remaining titled Roadmasters approached the Truckbot, reconfiguring themselves into large limbs which attached to the Truckbot, while it to changed into a large torso and once they were finished the constructed mecha monotoned, "Street Caeser online," in a menacing voice.

Seeing the great behemeth lumbering towards them, the Autobots switched from using melee weapons to blasters, while Phoenix Prime changed his Arrow load to a hybrid of explosive and lightning. But the blasts glanced off the armored hide of combiner, it then charged his fist back and sent a thunderous shockwave threw the ground, knocking those in it vicinity down. Seeing this as a larger threat, Elita-1 called out, "Ladies together," summering 4 of her partners to her, while reconfiguring herself into a torso form, as: Stormfly, Meatlug, Greenlight and Moonracer latched onto Elita-1 forming limbs and creating Orthia.

Working as one Orthia, convered her servos into large barreled cannons and launched a powerful salvo upon Street Caeser, strictened by the blow the constructed Mecha widen his optics. Feeling the more powerful blow, Street Caeser charge forth with much more coordination and power, to launching a straight hook to Orthias' stomache and making her stagger a little.

"So there is more in that processor, than just Empty R.A.M." Orthia quipped while recovering from the blow before stating, "But there is a lot more to combiner forms that just brute strength," proving her point. she exchangers her blaster for a thorned raiper, via Stormflys' arm and lunge forth in a deluge of strikes at key areas on Street Caeser (Picture Sword Art online Fatal Bullets' Star-Splash). Once the attack was ended, sparks flew out at different area, as Street Caeser separated into its five parts.

Standing before the Giant Femme, the members of the Road Masters look on in wide eyed fear and collapsed down to their vehicle modes, tearing off across the desert in defeat. Watching her abversiaries drive off, Orthia then also revert to her five components and the battle was over

As soon as Elita landed from her reversion, she was approached by Arcee as and was saluted by her, with the greeting of, "Commander! Welcome to earth," from the dark blue femme. Elita's response was, "At ease Arcee, you know there is no need for titles with me," at Arcee's nod, Elita then asks, "So who are you companions," viewing to tripleachangers that remindered her of Springer and Sandstorm, as the triplechangers, a medic, an engineer and Cyberninja joined them, with the beings she believes are the dominate species of the planet.

"Not here Elita, we will make the introductions back at base, there are too many ears and we're meant to keep a low profile, only a few in the earths government are aware of our existence," Arcee said, answering Elita's question and seeing her understands, Arcee then places her servo to the side of her helm and spoke, "Arcee to base, we need an immediate Ground Bridge," before hanging up with a confirm from Raf, then turned to Phoenix and ordered, "Phoenix, shrink the ship and cover our tracks," though Phoenix joked, "You know I am the Prime here, I should be giving the orders," and chuckled while complying, as the newly arrived femmes watched amazed when he drew his staff, before waving it over the area and the ship shrank, as the ship lands were erased.

The portal of the groundbridge opened at the last second before the last of the dust was set back in it former spot, then Arcee retrieved the ship from the ground and then order, "All right everyone back to base," as they headed threw the portal and with the humans entering Phoenix's vehicle mode, before he headed threw the portal. As the portal closed, no one saw the minicon with the symbol of the Decepticons, perched on a rock face looking straight at them.

After the portal vanished, the minicon spread its wings and took flight, flying threw its own groundbridge portal where he immediately docked with his master/mentor: Soundwave, whom then receives the information from the bird and turns towards his commander and as no one was in the command center, Soundwave reports, "Megatron," as he awaits his lord to command, "Proceed Soundwave," when Megatron did, Soundwave replies, "Laserbeak returns from scout the human settlement known as: Jasper," to which Megatron orders, "Soundwave, play back Laserbeak findings."

Nodding (with an, "At once Lord Megatron,") Soundwave fires a jacking cable into Megatrons personal monitor and playsback the minicons scouting, observation of the battle between: M.E.C.H. and the Autobots, when Megatron was finished watching the clip, it stopped and left him to think of the Sparks of his Stunticons warriors still on spark support, before returning to the present and said, "You have done well Laserbeak, Soundwave," at his loyal commander's nod, Megatron then says, "Study this footage with a fine toothed comb, I wish to know how those humans of M.E.C.H. were able to recruit those Cybertronians to their cause, you have my permission to investigate the crash site yourself," with an acknowledgement of, "As you command lord Megatron," before turning around and leaving.

Back in Jasper, after Elita was reunitted with Optimus and the ladies were introduced to the team, debriefed on the state of the decepticon wars on earth, as well the M.E.C.H. faction that shoehorned themselves into the war and their own goals. Once they got to M.E.C.H.'s newest plan, Elita and the ladies were disgusted, reminding themselves Shockwave and his experiements, though greatful their full plan was not realized with the first test subjects, or they would not have a leg up on the Decepticons.

After the debrief, Optimus and Elita retired to Primes quarters, while Phoenix and Nova were left in command, but later Phoenix had gone to spend time with his human parents, but was there if he was needed. Opening a portal back at the site, Soundwave stept threw and began to scan the area, while erecting a large scale camoflage net to hide his activities, seeing repaired damage with his own optics, saw how thorough the evidence wipe was. Realizing that by himself he would not be able to find anything, as he then commands, "Ravage, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw Autoscout eject, operation hunt," while deploying: 2 birds, a cat and moonbuggy looking thing.

After the deployment, Ravage and Autoscout immediately caught the scent of the Autobot forces, but were forced to ignore them while they continued the hunt for the M.E.C.H. group and with the help of Laserbeak, who had documented the energy signatures of the group, Ravage and Autoscout converted the information into scent data, where they immediately locked on to them. Finding their scent, Soundwave orders them to lead him to them, while converting to his drone plane mode and darts off after his minicons.

It took time to find the source, as Ravage and Autoscout had to be careful not to be spotted by humans, not that Soundwave would not be able to silence them but: he rather not because it would cause the autobots to interfer with his mission. Back on the Nemisis, Megatron was now walking down a corridor to his most loyal scientist: Shockwave, who was as Megatron entered his personal lab, had been working on a project for increasing his army, "Shockwave!" he ordered, gaining the attention of purple scientist and the Con answered with, "Yes lord Megatron?" while turning and bowing to his master.

"Shockwave," Megatron starts, "How fairs Project Predacon?" with the answer of, "The project is exceding my portraid estimations!" moving away from the area he was at showing off a tube with an almost fully formed Predacon suspended in a transparent gold liquid. The tube showed that the Predacon occupany had been forming even without having Shockwave monitoring it.

Admiring the creatures beauty, Megatron placed his clawed servo on the glass and thought, ' _Yes, your destiny is to serve me, my destructive weapon_ ,' as he sees the optics of the Predacon glowed for a second before going dark again. Finished with his thoughts, Megatron faced Shockwave and ordered, "Be sure nothing distracts you from completing Project Predacon but me," before looking back at the Predacon, thing he remarked, "And if you see Knockout before I do, tell him to prepare the medical for spark transplant surgery!"


End file.
